The love of Mark and Wade
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: just a little story i had been thinking about for Mark{Markiplier} and wade{Lordminnion777}
1. Chapter 1

Mark tugged Wade out of Matthias apartment. He made sure the door was closed behind them before he spun around and looked at Wade with a hard look.

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked arms crossed and hip jutted out to the side.

"What was what?" Wade asked trying to appear innocent.

"Don't try and pull that shit Wade! I think I know you a little better than that. Now what the hell was that in there?" Mark asked arms still crossed as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

"The kiss? Mark, is that what this is about?" Wade asked his own eyes hardening slightly and arms crossing as well.

"We said this would be discrete." Mark said irritably.

"Yeah, and it is! What I did is no different than anything you do!" Wade said voice soft so the people inside the apartment didn't hear them.

Mark sighed and spun away. Logically he knew Wade was right, he was just pissed because he did that on camera. Running his hand through his hair, Mark spun back to face Wade.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." Mark said with another sigh not quite meeting Wades eyes.

Wade scrubbed his hands on his head, allowing his own sigh to escape. He took the few steps over to Mark and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on top of Marks.

"Its fine Mark, don't worry your floofy little head over it." Wade said with a smile.

"HEY!" Mark yelped jumping back from Wade.

"Oh stop! You know you love being told how floofy your hair is!" Wade said with a laugh.

Mark smiled and laughed along with Wade for a minute.

"Yeah, I know." Mark said with a smile.

He stepped closer to Wade, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mark sighed softly and happily when Wade returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Mark in return. Wade once again laying his head on top of Marks. They pulled apart a few minutes later with matching sighs.

"We should probably get back inside." Wade said looking at Mark.

"Yeah." Mark said with another smile then turned towards the door.

Stepping back over to the door with Wade behind him, Mark pushed the door open. They stepped inside the door, closing it softly behind them.

"There you two are! Are you love birds alright now?" Matthias asked with a small laugh.

"Haha, very funny Matt!" Mark replied as he walked over to the chairs to grab his glasses.

Wade just shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water of the counter.

"Alright alright, sorry the opportunity was there and I took it." Matt said with another laugh.

"Dude, its fine. It was there and you jumped we would have done the same." Wade said turning from the counter to face Matt.

"Alright, I think we should probably head out. It's getting kind of late." Tyler said as he looked at the clock. Jessie nodding along beside him.

"Alright, my side of the videos are going to go up over the next week or so." Matt said with a smile as he stepped over to the living room, slowly folding the chairs.

"Matt, you want some help with that?" Mark asked, he was annoyed with Matt but he also knew Matt had been kidding.

"No, I've got it. You guys go on." Matt said as he leaned the chairs against the wall.

"Alright, if you're sure." Mark said as he headed over to the door, Wade Jessie and Tyler joining him seconds later.

"Positive." Matt called with a smile as he settled in at his desk, normally he'd show them out but he had to edit his half of the videos.

"Alright man, we'll see you soon." Wade called to Matt, Tyler and Jessie waving as they walked out the door.

The walk down to the cars was quiet and short. They got to the cars splitting into two separate groups.

"Alright guys we'll see you next time." Mark said as he hugged Tyler and Jessie, Wade hugging them as well.

"Definitely, and don't be strangers." Tyler said as they all separated.

Tyler and Jessie stepped over to Tyler's car, while Mark and Wade walked over to 'Mark's car.

"Don't drive each other nuts now!" Jessie called with a laugh.

"What? Never!" Wade called back with a laugh as he settled into the passenger seat.

Mark climbed into the driver's seat, buckled up and let Tyler and Jessie drive out before them. With a sigh he backed out of the spot and pulled onto the road.

"Hey, are you ok? and don't pull that im fine nonsense with me." Wade said looking over at Mark.

Mark ran his hand through his hair, and glanced quickly at Wade before looking back at the road in front of him.

"I don't know, honestly. Im not upset or anything just...I don't know how to explain it. Im probably just tired that's probably it." Mark said slowly.

"Then when we get home you're going to go lay down and I'll make dinner." Wade said in response.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Mark said softly.

Wade reached over and grabbed Marks hand, causing Mark to smile. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It was nice though after recording videos and talking for the last couple of hours it was nice to simply ride in piece in quiet. When they got home, Mark headed to the bedroom, deciding that laying down was a good idea. Wade headed to the kitchen and got started on dinner.

Mark was just lying in bed relaxing when his phone rang.

"Hello?...Yes this is Mark...WHAT?!...You're sure?...Alright yeah...No, thanks...Yes I'll call you back...Bye." Mark said hanging up the phone as he finished the call.

'Well shit.' Mark thought to himself with a long sigh, as he flung his arm over his eyes.

"Mark? Are you awake? Dinners ready." Wade said stepping into the bedroom.

Mark sighed again and sat up. Wade gave him a concerned look. Walking over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Wade asked him softly.

"Still tired, I didn't actually sleep." Mark said just as softly.

"Well, after dinner we can come watch a movie and relax, how's that sound?" Wade said with a small smile.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Mark said, deciding to tell him about the phone call after dinner.

Dinner was a quiet time, they simply ate and enjoyed eachother company and the peace and quiet, knowing they wouldn't have it for very much longer. They finished dinner putting the plates into the sink to be washed later, and headed into their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and flipped the tv on, bringing the remote with them.

Mark let out a soft sigh as he relaxed against Wades side. Wade smiled and wrapped his arm around Mark, trying to pick a good movie. With a sigh he just flipped on the Scooby doo movie that was on and settled the remote onto the bedside table.

"So, I got a phone call while you were making dinner." Mark said softly.

"Yeah?" Wade questioned his attention immediately drawn to Mark.

"Well, apparently...they went back over the scans and found something they had to tell us." Mark said edging around the subject.

Wade was immediately nervous.

"What? Is everything ok?" Wade asked, searching Marks face intently.

"Everything's fine! Just, well..." Mark trailed off

"Well?" Wade questioned only slightly put at ease by being told everything's fine.

"Twins." Mark said simply.

Wade wasn't sure how to respond so he just stared at Mark, with his mouth hanging slightly open.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
